matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vacheron
Vacheron is the Games Master for the Great Games of the Hydra, and a member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. History Early History Under unknown circumstances, Vacheron came into the services of the Kingdom of Underworld of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, serving the King of Underworld, Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe personally. Because of his position, Vacheron learned much of the true history of humanity and of the five trials the Super-Ancient Beings had set, including the the diverting of the Hydra galaxy, the trial set within his Kingdom's domain, the Underworld. During his years of service, Vacheron aspired to become a royal himself by marrying into their ranks, and was particularly enamoured with Iolanthe Compton-Jones, the King of Land's younger sister. Vacheron did his best to charm Iolanthe over many years, but while she found him distasteful and knew of his ambitions she remained courteous enough for the sake of image that he believed he might one day get his chance with her. Prior to 2016, Hades, knowing that the time for the third trial, and thus the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, would occur in the next few years, assigned Vacheron the task of Games Master, in which he would prepare the challenges the Champions would face. Over the next few years, Vacheron modified some of the arenas to modern standards and trained Hades's warriors Chaos, Fear and the Hydra and a number of minotaurs to act as opponents. Though he apparently had been told to keep the exact nature of the modified Challenges secret, Vacheron did pass along some information to George Khalil. When the Star Chamber opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Vacheron finished his preparations for the Great Games and awaited the arrival of the visiting Royals and their Champions. When the Champions arrived, Vacheron had a gold Gemstone embedded in their necks, as well as a small explosive that he alone could detonate if the Champions were overly defiant or the need to execute them came up. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Once the 14 Champions who completed the First Challenge emerged into the arena, Vacheron stood close by as Hades greeted them from the viewing balcony, but when his master's speech was interrupted by Jason Chen, who announced his refusal to take part, Vacheron detonated Chen's explosive for his defiance and proceeded to execute Chen's support team. Once Hades concluded his speech, he left the commentary of the Games to Vacheron. To both the watching Royals and the Champions, Vacheron briefly explained the purpose of the Second Challenge before thrusting the Champions into the Challenge. When the Golden Sphere was retrieved by Gregory Brigham, Hades nodded his ascent to Vacheron to detonate Barrett Johnson's explosive when Brigham used his reward to request it, and quickly carried out the order. As Hades retrieved Lily West from Jack West Jr's hostage carriage, Vacheron went along the hostage train and instructed all of the Champions to select a companion to be bound to for the Third Challenge. Once all the Champions were brought to the arena's starting point, Vacheron gave instructions for them to follow for the Challenge. As the Champions made their way through the army of minotaurs and armoured elephants, Vacheron gave a running commentary for the Royals, taking particular interest in Jack's struggles to secure his survival. He then watched in disbelief as Jack went back for his companion and started carrying one of the minotaurs with him to the exit. When Jack asked for confirmation that he could keep whatever he brought out the arena, Vacheron conveyed Hades's approval, and carried out the execution of Tenzin Depon when Brigham used his reward to have him killed. Vacheron was present at Hades's banquet that night, accompanying his master alongside Cerberus. After Hades finished speaking with Lily and Iolanthe, Vacheron bowed before the Oracle before conveying his joy at seeing Iolanthe again, telling her she could call on him for anything whilst they were in the Underworld. As he departed, Iolanthe expressed to Lily her disgust for Vacheron, calling him an ambitious pig. The next morning, Vacheron ordered the Champions to select two companions to aid them in the Fourth Challenge, and began his commentary with the announcement of the Champion's secondary goal of grabbing the "sacred stag" Mephisto and the Hydra's participation in the Challenge. When Hades decided to hold a luncheon for the Kings and their remaining Champions before the Fifth Challenge, Vacheron approached the Champions to inform them of the development and demanded they tidy themselves up. Having also being requested by the minotaur king Minotus the chance to speak with Jack first, Vacheron passed along the invitation, and having no interest in the meeting agreed to Jack's request to take Alby Calvin with him and E-147, but iterated that for the luncheon he would be on his own. After Vacheron had the Champions brought to their Light Strike Vehicles with their companions, he announced the intent of the Fifth Challenge, his words inadvertently causing Jack to realise that Hercules's Twelve Labours were based on the Great Games. After killing Fear and announcing his realisation to Hades, Vacheron offered to punish Jack for his insolence, but Hades was impressed with Jack's display of courage. Unbeknownst to Vacheron, as he was commentating on the battle race, Lily managed to steal Vacheron detonation remote and dispose of it. When Jack initiated an escape for his and Schofield's support team, Vacheron reached for his remote to try and detonate Jack's explosive, only to find it was missing. As Jack and the others began escaping, Hades impassively ordered Vacheron to respond, and so Vacheron had the Hydra and minotaurs from the race pursue them, while also radioing the minotaurs on the dock to take up arms. When Jack was brought back before the Royals after sending his friends on, Vacheron apologised for the Champion's abominable actions that defiled the Great Games and prepared to execute him with his back-up remote. Schofield, however, announced his desire to use his reward for winning the Fifth Challenge to have Hades spare Jack's life, and when the ruler of the Underworld agreed, Vacheron scowled at Jack. Vacheron joined the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges, Hades announced that he and Orlando had agreed to bring their Kingdoms closer together by organising a marriage between Vacheron and Iolanthe. As the Royals applauded, Vacheron thanked his King for this honour, missing Iolanthe's brief look of revulsion. Upon arriving at the observatory for the second phase of the Great Games, Vacheron explained the formatting of the series of one-on-one fights between the Champions to the Royals. When he went to retrieve Jack for his fight, Vacheron scoffed at Jack's ignorance when he inquired the necessity of re-enacting Hercules's Labour, telling the Fifth Warrior that history had muddled the truth of previous Great Games. Vacheron continued his announcements and commentary throughout the combat Challenges until Jack finally won the Games. Vacheron and the Royals soon went back to the Summit Temple in order to watch Orlando receive the Mysteries while the Hydra galaxy was diverted. However, when the minotaurs suddenly turned against the Four Kingdoms and began assaulting the mountain with Jack's returned allies, Jack prevented Orlando from receiving the Mysteries. Vacheron attempted to use his remote to kill Jack for this, but found his remote useless as Sky Monster destroyed the relay antenna, and so Vacheron fled with the other Royals down the mountain. Vacheron soon came across Jack and his group as they were reviving Schofield, and though he attempted to shoot Jack in the back, Schofield spotted the Games Master and shot him first, killing Vacheron. Personality Similar to the Royal members of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, Vacheron is arrogant and holds disregard for those beneath him, even the Champions of the Great Games, who he consistently refers to as maggots at any given opportunity. Vacheron is also extremely ambitious, hoping to join the ranks of the Royals he serves and admires, however his appearance and behaviour puts off any potential bride he tries to charm, especially the main focus of his attraction, Iolanthe. Even despite the rejections that would make most men realise they have no chance, Vacheron is blind to this and determined to make his ambitions come true. Trivia *When Jack first sees Vacheron, his description of the Games Master notes that Vacheron may an overactive thyroid gland, and the bulging eyes of said description further suggests that he may have Graves' ophthalmopathy. Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members